Moving Mountains
by LeeroyJenkins777
Summary: Cat is fed up with Sam's delinquency. Sam's lack of responsibility causes Cat to question their relationship and gives Sam a major wake-up call. As Sam struggles with the task of proving her love and dedication to Cat, she's distracted by the return of her first love, Carly Shay. Cam vs Puckentine. Rated T, may change to M. Enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

The day I received a call from Carly Shay's Seattle cell phone number was a day I wish I had been sober.

See, I've been kind of a shit person lately. I've been pretty irresponsible and it's been making Cat upset. I love her dearly and I've changed for her a lot since we've met, but I've started to go back to my old habits and it started to spiral out of control. I've been hanging out with bad people, doing illegal deals for Dice and spending money Cat and I don't have. I hate that it basically took her threatening to break up with me to realize how shitty I've really been.

The night before I received Carly's call, Cat and I had managed to find a reason to fight about some god damn beauty products and it went down a path I didn't want it to.

* * *

"Sam, you know I need this kind of shampoo for my hair. Please don't argue with me. "

"Yeah well I'm just saying this one's cheaper. You know we've been tight on money lately. For some reason parents have actually been wanting to be around their kids lately."

"Sam we're fine, you know Nona lent us some money to buy the things we need. She gave us more than what we spend on average."

"It wouldn't hurt to save some though."

"I realize you want us to save some money, but it isn't fair that you get to buy whatever it is you need for your bike and things we really don't need when apparently I'm not even allowed to get the proper shampoo for my hair."

"I highly doubt shampoo compares to the importance of motorcycle parts. Without my bike we'd never be able to go anywhere."

"Only because you refuse to ride the bus. There's nothing wrong with public transporta-"

"Newsflash babe, the bus costs money too. So do bicycles, so do scooters, so do rollerblades and any other method of transportation."

"Yeah well that's how I got around before you came into my life Sam. It isn't a fortune and it isn't hell."

"That's right, because apparently hell didn't come until after I came into the picture."

"You know that's not true."

"If it wasn't true, you wouldn't have said it the night you were mad at me for no damn reason."

"No reason?! Sam you wasted our rent money on a stupid video game system! Of course I was furious!"

"I told you I'd get it back because of a job a did for Dice but of course you wouldn't believe me. You don't trust me anymore."

"Sammy you know I love you but it's hard to trust you when you're running around spending our BORROWED money and doing sketchy jobs for Dice while you leave me at home worrying if I have to bail you out that night or not. It's just not fair Samantha."

"Don't fucking call me Samantha."

"Then don't give me a fucking reason to."

"Whoa. Okay Cat, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down when you're stressing me out. We just came for groceries and now we're arguing in the middle of the supermarket. God damn it Sam why do you make things so difficult for me?!"

"Baby I'm sorry, let's just finish shopping and we'll talk at ho-"

"No. I'm done. I'll just take what I need, you get your own shampoo. I'm done taking care of you Sam. I'm done with constantly putting up with your stupid actions. It's been going on for too long and you've worn me out. I don't understand why I'm the only adult. You've changed since the day I met you and not for the better Sammy. I love you, but I'm tired. I'm going home."

"Cat listen I know I've been a shitty person lately, but at least let me take you back home. It's okay if you don't talk to me I just want you home safe, it's late."

"I'll call a cab. Stay out as long as you want, I won't be waiting."

* * *

It wasn't until she physically left that I realized everything was my fault. I tried to go after her, but she wouldn't even look at me.

After this incident in the supermarket I decided to go to a bar a friend of mine works at so he could slip me a few drinks. I figured I'd drown my regrets in cheap alcohol instead of making Cat cry with my tired attempts at apologies.

"Hey Sam, wow you look like shit." Nick said as I entered the back of the bar.

I gave him a glare.

"I like your subtlety asshole, get me some drinks please."

I sat down behind the bar while he stood and watched, surprised.

"Did you just say please? Has hell frozen over?"

"Apparently to Cat it has. Might as well go with it." Her name made my tongue sting.

He poured me a glass of whiskey and handed it to me reluctantly.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Worse than having your dog shit in your cake on your 10th birthday."

I downed the glass in one swig.

"Give me another."

He poured me a second glass and kneeled down next to me. The bar was slow that night, so he had time to talk to me.

"That's a creative analogy there Puckett. What's up with you?"

I downed the second glass of whiskey before speaking.

"See, Nick, I've been fucking up pretty bad lately. I've been a fucking child. Cat has basically been having to monitor me 24/7 to make sure I don't get arrested or waste our money. It makes me feel like I'm back in Seattle at Ridgeway High under the surveillance of my principals and the entire police department. That's not what a relationship should be like man. I love her and I hate that I'm hurting her."

He looked at me with concerned eyes.

"So, instead of trying to fix this situation and yourself you decide to come to my bar and get completely fucked?"

I turned around and sucker punched him.

"Ow! What the fuck?!"

"Don't you think I tried that you idiot? She won't even look at me. I'd take it all back if I could, but something is stopping me."

Nick rubbed his sore jaw.

"Well maybe you just need to get it our of your system, you know, go your separate ways for a bit and start fresh again. It wouldn't hurt."

"It wouldn't, but I'm afraid she won't be there for me when I come back."

Nick and I talked about Cat for the majority of the night while he handed me drink after drink. After a few hours I was barely conscious and he drove me back home.

* * *

I spent the night on the couch, as expected. When I got home, Cat was fast asleep in her bed. Her eyes were puffy and nose red from obvious crying and I figured the couch was the safest place for me to be.

I woke up in the middle of the day to an empty apartment. My head was pounding from a massive hangover. As I forced myself to get up I noticed Cat had left no note before leaving the house as she routinely does. This reminded me of the night before and the pain caused me to run to the bathroom and puke my brains out. Obviously because I was sick to my stomach food didn't seem as appealing as it usually does. This left me with no method of comfort.

I lay on the couch thinking about how big of a bitch I've been to Cat. I can't help but realize that I don't deserve her. I figure maybe she's better off without me, but then I think I can change my filthy habits and go back to how things used to be. I've changed before, so why not again?

My hungover thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the piercing sound of my ring tone. I answer the phone before reading the caller ID and my heart stops at the voice on the other end.

"Ugh, what?" I answered angrily.

"Hey Sam, are you okay? You sound distressed. I, um, I just landed in Seattle."

Carly Shay?

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while since I've come back to the creative side of the table. It's great to be back. I figured since it's summer vacation I'd dig a little story out of my head. This fic is different from my others (I only have two so there's not much to compare it to but hey). This one is less comedic and more serious on the love side of things. I'm writing as Sam because that's how I'm most comfortable but the POVs may possibly change up a bit. Also, yes I realize this seems like a setup for a Cam story. Warning: there will be some major Cam in here. It's one of my favorites, but Puckentine is very near and dear to my heart and that is what the outcome shall be. There will be more Cat and she'll be happy once again, don't worry. Please R&R, I want to know I'm not wasting my time on this.. I promise you it'll get better as it goes on. I have many ideas. :) Thanks guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Sam, are you okay? You sound distressed. I, um, I just landed in Seattle."

I sat upright as her voice processed through my head.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. Just under the weather." I lied. "You're in Seattle? I- I thought you were finishing school in Italy."

I could feel her tense up through the phone.

"Well I was, but I couldn't stop thinking about Spencer and Freddie and Gibbs.. and you. So, I came home."

And you. The words rung in my ears as if it were white noise. I became so distracted I forgot to answer back.

"Sam?.. Hey, if you're mad that I came to Seattle instead of straight to Los Angeles to see you.. I'm sorry. It's just, everyone else is here and I didn't want to barge into you and Cat's life y'know? How are things with her, by the way?"

I came to my senses when she spoke Cat's name. I had mentioned her to Carly back when I was freaking out about my feelings for her. Back when I didn't know what she'd think if I were to just pick her up and kiss her. Back when she actually looked forward to spending her days with me.

Much to my surprise, Carly helped me sort myself out and confess my feelings to Cat. This was surprising because at one point in our lives, her and I were in love. We were even more inseparable than Cat and I were in the beginning. Our relationship was one of the realist out there, until she decided to leave the damn country. The night her father invited her to his station in Italy, I could tell in her eyes how desperately she wanted to join him. So, I had to let her go. My feelings for her never really diminished, but as time went on and we began to speak less and less, I was forced to forget about her. And Cat made that so easy. It had been months since I had spoken to Carly until that very night.

"I'm not mad Carly, honest. Everyone's there and I get it. Cat's been.. upset. Totally my fault but I'm trying to work on it." I said casually.

She breathed into the phone.

"Upset? What did you do this time, Sam?"

I could tell she was joking, but the words still hurt.

"I've just been.. different, lately. Admittedly I've been rude and.. childish.. disrespectful and irresponsible. She's getting tired of it." I admitted reluctantly. I didn't want her to think I'm a completely different person.

"Rude, childish, disrespectful and irresponsible.. That's different for you?" She joked.

"Very funny, Shay. I'll have you know there was a point where I was tolerable."

She laughed and slowly sighed.

"Maybe you need a vacation. Come back to Seattle for a bit. Come home!"

Home. Home has been Los Angeles for years now. To think of Seattle as home felt foreign and out of place.

"You know, you're not the first person to give me that advice." I said as I remembered my drunken chat with Nick the night before.

"So, take it. You can bring Cat if you'd like. Maybe you both need to get out of that cramped up apartment."

I winced at Carly's thoughtful suggestion. I know she wouldn't want me to bring her along.

"I don't think she'd want to. She's kind of sick of my face right now. Plus, I don't think leaving is really the best move for me to make. She'd welcome my absence a little too much."

"Oh, it's that serious?" She said carefully.

There was a small silence before she spoke again.

"Well, if you do decide to come home for a bit, just know you're always welcome. I miss you so, so much.. Sammy."

My eyes began to water when she called me by that name. This is when I realized my two worlds are beginning to clash.

"I miss you too, Cupcake."

I could tell she was beginning to cry because of her failed attempts at hiding her hitching breath.

"Listen, Sam" She said in between sniffles. "I have to go, Spencer is here to pick me up from the airport. I hope you sleep on your decision, I know everyone would be happy to see you too. I love you."

"I'll let you know Carls. Get home safe. I love you too."

I couldn't decide what meaning of love Carly really meant, but the line went dead before I could question it.

Now two people have encouraged me to leave one home and go to another. Not permanently of course. I just can't help but think how much a vacation could both help and hurt my relationship with Cat. I'd leave and come back as a changed person, but I'd also be leaving my girlfriend to go visit my old one. That conversation could go so many ways. In my eyes she's still my best friend, but we all have our opinions.

Cat walked in the front door just as I put down my phone. My hungover state has subsided at this point and I stood up as she put her things down.

"Cat, baby, I'm sorry things went down the way they did last night. I know you never like to discuss personal things in public and it completely got out of control."

She looked at me through tired eyes.

"Sam I really don't want to talk right now."

She started to walk away from me until I, yes me, got on my knees and begged her to listen to me.

"Cat, please. Please hear me out. I know I've been a dumbass and I've been trying to stop but it's just so hard. My old life.. these things are what it revolved around. Illegal activities and adrenaline rushes. You know how much I love you and I want to prove to you that I deserve you. I don't want to be the piece of shit that ruins your day anymore. I fell in love with your bubbly personality and I realize I'm the one who dimmed the brightness in your eyes. I know I have to stop living in the past. Being a delinquent is what my world used to be. Now, you're my world, and I refuse to see it crumble beneath my eyes. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me. Hell, I barely want anything to do with me, but I just want you to know that I regret making you so miserable. You've changed my life for the better and I fucked it up. Just.. I'm sorry."

I broke down and cried at Cat's feet as she stood there in shock. I showed her the full extent of my vulnerability, a side she's never seen before.

She went down to my level and hugged me tightly.

"It's okay, Sammy. I forgive you."

"I hope you mean that. Please don't just say it because I'm here making a fool of myself."

She smiled at me and caressed my hair.

"I forgive you, Sam. I know who you used to be and.. I understand your desire to go back to those days, but the thought of you putting yourself in danger really scares me. You're all I've got. If I didn't love you so much I would've left you a long time ago but I stayed because I know you're a good person. Your apology just now, proves to me that you're a good person."

I looked up at her and kissed her passionately. A passion we haven't shared in what seems like ages.

We sat on the floor and talked for the rest of the afternoon. I couldn't explain how happy I was to finally be forgiven for my stupid antics. It was unexpected. Cat is a sensitive person and it amazed me how long she waited for me to change. Although we were together the entire night, my conversation with Carly was still in the back of my mind. I realize that me leaving soon after we made up would be a cause for suspicion. I really wanted to visit Carly in Seattle, but I don't want to mess anything up with Cat, considering she just forgave me for weeks of fucking up. I love Cat, but I miss Carly. She is my best friend, right? Cat trusts me, right? I wouldn't be getting into trouble, right? No, I wouldn't.

As the night came to a close, Cat and I decided to go to bed. We were both in a relatively good mood, so I decided to test the waters.

"Hey, Cat?" I said as I put my arm around her while she nuzzled into my neck.

"Yeeees?" She replied innocently.

"Uhm, I got a call from Carly today."

She got up and sat in front of me.

'You did? Is she okay?"

I forced myself to make eye contact with her, or else she'd think I was up to something. There's really nothing to hide other than I miss my old best friend.

"Yeah she, she just moved back to Seattle."

She shifted uneasily.

"Oh?"

"And she wants me to go visit her."

"Oh."

Cat turned around and sat at the edge of the bed, her back turned to me.

Cat knows Carly and I used to date. She knows how much I cared about her. Before her and I started dating, I confessed every bit of my feelings towards Carly before I even knew her and I would get together. She knows about the light-hearted conversations, the romantic dates, and the steamy nights. She knows everything, and I know she finds Carly intimidating.

I got up and sat next to her.

"I don't have to go if you don't want me to. We just patched things up and-"

"No," she interrupted. "go if you want to. I don't want to keep you from seeing her. You guys were best friends, you should get together."

She became wide-eyed at her choice of words.

"NOT together as in, together-together, but together as in 'Hey how are you how've you been' together. Heh."

She fake smiled.

"I know you don't like the idea of me going up there. I don't like the idea of leaving you here either. If it makes you feel any better, she invited you to come along."

The tone of Carly's barely sincere invitation for Cat made my mouth bitter.

"No. I'd rather not go. I wouldn't want to keep you both from having fun. Three's a crowd and you should enjoy your visit. I want you to go though, honest. Just, please promise me you'll behave? Please?"

Her eyes were saying what she couldn't say herself. "Please don't go back to her. Please don't forget about me. Please. Come. Back."

I leaned in and kissed her forehead as I made my decision. This trip may be selfish, but I know I'll behave. I can't afford to lose Cat.

I hugged her tightly as I answered her unasked questions.

"Don't worry Kitten. I love you too much."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was really weird to write. I don't know if everything exactly fit the way I wanted it to and I'm sorry if it seems half-assed. I put effort into it I promise. I hope it's enjoyable so far though! Comments would be appreciated. Love triangles are crazy. Sam is all over the place. We're just getting started. Let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I told Carly I'd make my way up there when I could, and I refused to leave until I had secured things with Cat because, for once, I'm thinking of her feelings over mine.

With that being said, throughout the next few weeks Cat and I had gotten much closer than we were before we made up. We started to go on dates more often, our arguments had transitioned from "Where were you last night?" to "Why did you change the channel?", and our babysitting business even started booming again. I've stopped being such a dick and actually started putting my effort into the things that matter, such as making Cat happy.

It's easy to say that things were looking up, especially because of the fact that she had finally become somewhat supportive of my upcoming trip to Seattle. I told her I would change and I'm sticking to my word.

The night before my flight to Seattle, Cat snuggled closer to me than usual.

"Cat, " I said strained." I can't breathe."

She noticed her death grip on my waist and loosened it.

"Sorry Sammy, I'm just already missing you."

Her words hurt me down to my stomach and I caused me to tense up.

"Aw kid, it's only for a week." I reassured her. "You know I'll call you to say both good morning and goodnight."

She smiled sweetly.

"I know, but I'll miss having you here with me. Jade is staying over to keep me company but I can't do with her the things I do with you."

"You mean, you'll miss Momma's lovin'."

I winked and nudged at her side while she blushed and buried her face in my chest.

"Sam! Don't say it out loud!"

I laughed and rolled on top of her, leaning down to kiss her giggling lips.

"I don't blame you, I know I'm good."

I winked again and rested my forehead on hers as she rolled her eyes at my cockiness.

"But seriously, Sam, I want you to have a good time. Yes I'll miss you, but I'll feel better if I know you're enjoying yourself. You're happy, I'm happy."

I couldn't help but smile at Cat's sweetness. Her words were sincere, but I know it isn't a great feeling having your girlfriend have fun without you.

"Don't worry about me. It's my hometown, I know all the in's and out's. I'll come back in one piece."

My reassurance made her physically relax. Although she's become more accepting of the fact that I'm visiting Carly, I know there are doubts in the back of her mind. She wouldn't admit it, but she just doesn't trust Carly alone with me.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to breakfast in bed.

"What's all this?" I asked as Cat entered the room with a platter full of food.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to do something nice for you is all."

She stood next to the bed as I inhaled the food she laid out for me. Her smile was mischievous and I was beginning to think she was up to something.

"Are you.. okay?" I asked her as I finished my last bite of food.

"Oh, I'm fine." she said as she stepped even closer to me. "I just thought I'd give you a little something before you left for Seattle. For a week."

I sat up straight as I eyed her cautiously.

"You already gave me breakfast in bed honey, you don't have to give me anything else."

"Trust me," she whispered. "you want this."

She pushed the used dishes aside and sat on top of me, kissing me strong and hard. My hands instinctively found their way to her waist as her tongue entered my mouth. Cat begun tugging at my clothes as I did the same to hers. Soon after we removed one layer of clothing, our panting had become audible.

Eventually, we had removed our final bits of clothing and she began making her way down my aching body. Her tongue came in contact with me and went to work. The strokes of her tongue made body tremble under her. Soon after she started I had begun to say her name.

"Cat.." I moaned softly. "W- why.. are you.."

"Shh." she said in between licks. "just enjoy it Sammy."

She continued to pleasure me until I tensed and climaxed. As I tried to catch my breath I noticed Cat flaunting her beautiful body in front of me.

"What's up?" I asked seductively.

"Nothing. " she said in her sexy, raspy voice. "I just need someone to take care of these urges for me."

She opened her legs in front of me and began to tease me with her stare.

I eyed her body hungrily and eagerly made my way to her until she stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Too bad you can't help me." she said casually as she got up and started getting dressed.

"Wait, what?"

I sat on the bed, dumbfounded and waiting for an answer.

"Your flight's in 15 minutes, it takes 10 to get there."

She smiled at me innocently.

"That leaves us maybe 3 or 4 minutes to finish up! Now come back here!" I said desperately.

"Oh Sammy, you know I last longer than that."

She giggled deviously and walked out of the room with a proud smile. I couldn't help but laugh at how well she had played me. She's making me leave with the desire of coming back to please her. This girl can be really smart, and her plan may even work.

I unwillingly got dressed and walked out into the living room with my bags.

"You know, you're fucking crazy." I said jokingly.

"Sometimes I am, Sam. Hehe."

She walked over to me and hugged me in a way I wished would be everlasting. I kissed her one more time before saying goodbye.

"I'll see you in a week Cat. I love you."

I gathered my things and walked towards the door.

"I love you too, Sam. Behave!"

"What was that babe?" I asked as I opened the creaky door.

She hesitated her response. "I said.. Be safe. Bye, Sam."

I blew her a kiss and began my journey back to my old friends, and my old life.

* * *

Soon after I left, I had landed in Seattle. And I was met with Carly and Spencer's loving arms.

"Sam!" Carly yelled as she saw me picking up my luggage.

She jumped into my arms, unintentionally knocking me onto my back. I picked us both up as we laughed and continued our overdue hugs.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to see you again." She said as she started tearing up.

I smiled as I let go of her and met her doe eyes.

"Hey, I missed you too Carls."

We stood in silence until Spencer finally caught up to us.

"Sa- Sam." He said, out of breath. "We've missed you kiddo."

"I've missed you guys too Spence."

The three of us began walking to Spencer's car, Carly's arm interlocked in mine as if neither of us had ever left.

"You know, why Los Angeles?" Spencer asked sincerely. "You could've stayed at the loft in Carly's room if you wanted, you know."

I looked down at my feet before carefully wording out my answer.

"I.. I just needed to get away, you know? I had a lot of things on my mind that I needed to get rid of and, leaving was the only solution."

I caught Carly's eye as I intentionally turned to look at her. She immediately turned away and her face was overcome with old guilt.

"But I'm alright now. LA has become a haven for me. I've found friends that like me for me, and met someone who's totally changed my life. I'm pretty happy, Spence."

Spencer smiled and put his arm around me.

"Well as your family, naturally, we're happy to have you back. Even if it's only for a few days."

Carly's grip on my arm slowly tightened to remind me that I'm not in Los Angeles anymore. That I'm not living my new life. That I'm here, with her.

We piled into Spencer's car and started heading back to the loft.

At this moment, Carly's head may be resting on my shoulder and her left hand may be interlocked with my right, but Cat still envelops my heart and rests in my mind. Carly was my first love, but I have no intentions with her.

I'm not misbehaving.

I'm not screwing things up.

* * *

**A/N: This was interesting to write. That sensual scene was not planned by the way, it just happened lol. I do know where things are going, but it may take a bit of time. To my defense, though, I tend to update somewhat often. :) Please R&R guys! I need to know whether this is enjoyed or not. I appreciate the follows and favs though, don't get me wrong, I just need constructive criticism or some kind of approval. Writing's hard lol. Thanks for reading though! :) Puckentine lives! **


	4. Chapter 4

When we finally arrived back to Bushwell Plaza, I excused myself to the bathroom. Partly because I seriously needed to go, but also to be able to give Cat a call and tell her I got in safe with some privacy. Something I should've done when I landed, but Carly prevented that when she practically pounced on me.

"Hey Carls, I know I just got here, but you don't mind if I use the bathroom right?"

She looked at me, incredibly confused.

"Uhm, of course I don't mind Sam. We've basically lived together since we were little squirts. You know you don't have to ask."

She started laughing after she noticed I was beginning to blush at my once in a lifetime attempt at politeness.

"Just don't take too long, I have a surprise for you."

I slowly turned around and walked to the bathroom located outside of Spencer's bedroom. When I closed the door I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed Cat's phone number.

"Hellooo!" Cat's beautifully bubbly voice sang into the phone.

"Hey love, I landed in Seattle not too long ago. I was going to call you earlier but I was prevented from doing so. How are you?"

Cat seemed genuinely happy to hear the sound of my voice, as I was to hear hers.

"It's fine Sammy. I'm okay, I'm just here babysitting some kids with Jade. Surprisingly you're more gentle with children than she is."

She giggled softly.

"So where are you now? What are you doing?"

I smiled at the softness in her voice.

"Sorry to hear that. We just got back to Carly's apartment. I'm in the bathroom and I may or not be wazzing right now."

Her disgusted, but unsurprised scoff made me ridden with laughter.

"Why do you always do this Sam you know I don't-"

Crashes and breaking glass were heard on the other end.

"Uhh, are things okay over there?"

Cat hesitated for a second.

"I- Yeah they're... JADE! Stop terrorizing the children!"

She let out an exasperated sigh through the phone.

"Sammy I have to go, Jade's threatening to cook Chloe and Darby."

I couldn't help but laugh at the situation in its entirety.

"Okay baby, good luck. I love you. I'll try to call you later. If I don't I probably crashed or have been kidnapped."

"Thanks, I love you too. And that isn't funny Sam! But I hope you do call later."

"I'll try to, love. Bye."

"Bye, Sammy. Wash your hands!"

I finished up in the bathroom and washed my hands as Cat reminded me to do so. When I walked back out into the living room I found Carly quietly sitting on the couch. She didn't notice when I walked out, so I stood at the end of the hallway for a minute.

I stared at the back of her head thinking about what could possibly be going through that prissy, brunette head of hers. Since the day she called me about her return, I couldn't help but think that she's expecting me to emotionally drop everything and let her come back into my arms. Considering how close she's been sticking to me since the airport, this may be a definite possibility. But then again, she would've acted like this even if we never dated in the first place. Bottom line is, I can barely read my best friend anymore. It's difficult to rekindle a friendship from a broken relationship without reigniting some flames.

She stood up while I was in the middle of my thoughts and I pretended I had just walked out of the hallway.

"Took you long enough." She said as she turned to face me and smiled.

"Sorry, I was.. Admiring your new choice of hand soap."

She stood skeptically.

"Yes.. It's cherry blossom."

We stood in silence until Carly broke it.

"So.. Are you ready for your surprise?"

She jumped up and down, making the worn hardwood floor creak.

"Yeah kid I'm ready. Don't burst on me. Where's Spence?"

"He.. Got a call from Socko. Apparently his uncle Woody needed help at his plywood shop, so it's just us for the evening."

She smiled as if she was putting up a protective barrier. She knew I knew she was lying about Spencer's absence, but I played it off.

"Well alright then," I said casually. "What's the big surprise, Shay? I'm dyin' here."

Carly turned around and pointed her butt at me, encouraging me to retrieve something from her back pocket.

"Take it out!"

I reached in and pulled out a semi-formal piece of paper.

"Open it up and read it."

I eyed both her and the paper curiously as I unfolded it and read it's contents out loud.

"Dear Samantha Puckett,

the enclosed check grants payment to Carly Shay, Fredward Benson, Orenthal Gibson, and yourself for your hard work and dedication on your recently discontinued webshow "iCarly". Because of the show owner('s) decision(s) to allow us, the Dingo Network, to use the contents of the show for child actor training, we realize our personal use of your show is equivalent to that of a real, grossing TV show. Therefore, we have decided to provide you with your deserved earnings for each unique episode. The average actor on our network earns $80,000 dollars per episode, and that is what we shall provide you with. Thank you for your cooperation with our network, we hope you enjoy our grand gesture.

Ding on,

The Dingo Network"

My eyes were popping out of my head and I started to shake.

"You.. You sold iCarly?"

Carly looked at me semi-apologetically.

"Well, yeah. There was no way were going to be able to continue the show, no matter what we said on the last broadcast. Everyone's too distant and honestly we all needed the money. You aren't mad, are you?"

I sat down on the couch not knowing what to think.

"So, you assumed that I wanted to sell the show just as much as you did? When did this even happen? Why was I not advised? I may have been gone but that doesn't give you guys the right to do something like this when I put in just as much work as you and Freddie and Gibby did. I'm not mad about the decision, because I would've agreed with you. I'm just mad that my opinion wasn't even asked."

Carly became slightly teary eyed as she sat down next to me.

"It happened a few months ago. The checks came in just last week, before you came. I thought it'd be a surprise. The network called me in Italy and I just couldn't turn it down. I wasn't given time to think. Both Freddie and Gibby moved on to bigger and better things and I just assumed you wouldn't care."

"Wouldn't care?"

I sat closer to Carly and ran my hand through her silky hair.

"Of course I care. That show was my life. Our life. It kept me from doing bad things. The money is great, but the memories aren't as genuine now that they're being used for.. Actor training? I guess now I understand why you did what you did, because I'm not one to show much emotion. I may be bitter about it now but I'll get over it. I'm not necessarily mad at you, Carls, just mildly upset."

She stared into my eyes in a way that felt too intimately familiar. Her eyes said nothing as she wrapped me around in a warm, sincere hug.

"This is why you're so perfect, Sam. This is why I love you so much."

My eyes widened at the use of the word 'love', and before I could speak she had already changed the subject.

"Well, since now you know we're practically rich. How about a fancy dinner? We'll go to Olive Patch. How's that sound?"

I tried to smile sincerely at her invitation and accept.

"Sure, kid, just let me change."

Not long after our emotionally awkward conversation we were living it up at one of our favorite chain restaurants. We further discussed said awkward conversation and mended broken hearts about the show through reminiscing it. All in all, the night was fun and harmlessly flirtatious. Mainly from Carly's side, might I add.

After our late dinner, we decided to walk home and talk instead of catching a cab.

"So, " Carly said after recovering from a small wave of laughter. "are you missing California already, Hollywood?"

She playfully pushed me to the left.

"Nah. The place is great, but you tend to get tired of all the glitz and glam. I only really miss the people. Mainly Cat, you know? I'd live anywhere as long as Cat were with me."

I sighed quietly as I pictured her redheaded self probably getting ready to sit in bed to read or scroll through The Slap.

Carly gave me a small smile and stared forward.

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I mean, I love her. Genuinely. It's strange because we're so obviously different. She's, she's sweet. Like a cupcake."

I heard her gasp quietly and then I realized what I had said.

"No, Carly, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say cupcake it was just the first thing I thought of. She's like any pastry really I mean-"

"Sam, it's fine. It's just hard for me to picture you calling anyone else 'cupcake' when you've been calling me that for years. I just, ah, I feel silly."

"Don't feel silly, you have a right to be.. Offended, or whatever. Cupcake's our thing."

We walked a few tips in silence.

"I don't call her that, by the way." I added quietly.

We walked the rest of the way home awkward, stupid, and probably thinking the same thing: "What if things hadn't changed?"

* * *

We were both exhausted by the time we set foot in the apartment. Spencer had already gone to bed and the clock read 1:13 AM.

I followed Carly up to her bedroom routinely and got settled. But before I laid down I had to call Cat as I had said I'd try to do. Again, from the bathroom.

Her phone rang a few times before she picked up, I assumed I woke her up.

"Sammy?" she said in her sleepy voice. Which, by the way, is the most attractive voice anyone can have.

I smirked before answering.

"Hey sexy. Sorry for waking you. I knew you'd be asleep but I knew calling now would be better than not calling at all."

I could feel her struggling to stay awake.

"You didn't wake me. I was just resting my eyes. How was your night?"

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to sleep? You know I called already."

The sound of rustling sheets was heard on the other end. Otherwise known as "Cat trying to sit up while she's half asleep".

"No I'm fine. I want to know aaaall about it."

I thought about our recent encounter with loads of cash.

".. I don't think you'll last through everything I need to say."

"Fine. Just, tell me about the end of your day."

"That I can do. Well, Carly and I went out for dinner at the Olive Patch. We talked about everything people talk about when they haven't seen each other in a while. It was real settling."

She smacked her lips.

"The Olive Patch? Wow, that's.. That's quite a place. Expensive. Usually couples go there on their anniversaries... "

"Yeah well, Carly suggested it. We used to go there all the time. It was good. Afterwards we just walked home and did some more talking. Nothing too eventful today, things were pretty chill. I got something today I've got to tell you about tomorrow though. It's nothing bad."

"I love you, Sam." she said abruptly.

"Hey, I love you too. Listen, you should go to bed. You don't normally stay up this late. II'll call you in the morning okay?"

She audibly started to get beneath her sheets once again.

"Okay. I miss you. Dream about me and I'll dream about you?"

I smiled so wide I felt as thought my cheeks would lock up.

"I miss you too. And of course I will kitten. Night."

"Goodnight."

I hung up the phone and walked out into Carly's bedroom. She was already laying in bed, scrolling through her phone.

"Come here Sam, hop in."

She patted the open spot next to her while I hesitated moving my feet.

"Listen, Carls, I don't know if sleeping with you is the best idea or not. I mean, I'm pretty serious about this thing with Cat."

She furrowed her eyebrows and sat up.

"So? Best friends can't cuddle in bed together? We've both dated other people before and we still slept in the same bed Sam. It's no different."

Her reasoning simmered in my mind until I finally gave in to it. It didn't feel right, but it wasn't exactly wrong.

I climbed into bed next to her as modestly as you could while wearing a tank top and boxers.

"See?" she said proudly. "Nothing we haven't done before."

She turned out the lights and snuggled comfortably against me under the covers.

"Night, Sam. I'm glad to have you back."

I tried to relax my extremely tense body.

"Night kid, same here."

As we both laid there, I forced myself to think about Cat and only Cat. I may not be physically with her, but she can still encapture my mind.

The fact that I feel uncomfortable sleeping in a bed with Carly while I'm with Cat is a good sign I suppose. If I weren't uncomfortable, my feelings for her wouldn't be genuine, right? Then again, I did give in to Carly pretty easily. Why? I'm not sure. I thought I pushed away my feelings for her a long time ago. I'm not saying I have feelings for her now, but I'm also not saying that she can't force them back.

Keeping Cat as my number one priority is my only hope for not ruining things with her. Both with Carly and my stupidity. My only weaknesses are the people I keep close, and the fact that these two people are cage fighting in my mind, is not comforting.

I stirred a little before finally beginning to fall asleep.

"Dream about Cat, Sam." I whispered to myself. "Dream about Cat."

* * *

**A/N: Holy shit that was longer than what I usually write per chapter. I don't have much to say about this one except sorry for the lack of Puckentine I just needed to show where Carly and Sam stand at the moment. The next chapter may take some time due to mild spells of writer's block. You guys will get it though, don't worry. :) Let me know what you guys think! Reviews are always welcome. Until next time. Puckentine lives!**


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow I managed to sleep through the night. Sadly, I didn't dream about Cat, but I also didn't dream about Carly, which is very relieving.

Of course Carly was up before me, she always was. I woke up to the smell of breakfast just like the morning I left Cat. Eventually I crawled out of bed and prepared for whatever Carly had planned for today. I showered, changed, and spoke to my red-headed lover before making my way downstairs to meet with the Shays. Or Shay, depending on whether Carly sent Spence away for whatever reason again.

This had become routine as my weeks stay went on. Breakfast, call Cat, day out with Carly, lunch, texts with Cat, night out with Carly (occasionally with more old friends), dinner (again, occasionally with more old friends), walk/drive home with Carly in the wee hours of the morning, call sleepy Cat, go to sleep myself, and wake up in the morning to do it all over again. This was quite the life we were living considering how much money we both had gotten into recently.

I decided not to tell Cat about the money until I got home because, well, this is something she'd want to hear in person. Also because.. I'd be afraid of her paranoid nature. Paranoid nature meaning she'll dump me because, in her mind, I'd run away with Carly and all of the money to live a rich life with a perfect family. We all know I wouldn't do that, so I figured going home before I revealed the news would be best.

Half way through my stay, Carly and I had finally begun to be totally comfortable with each other again. We lived life as if the three years we were apart just vanished into thin air. Other than the fact that I have a girlfriend down the coast, our present lives very much resembled our past. We had become comfortable with the idea that we were going to be big parts of each other's lives once again.

Just one night out of the entire week, we decided to stay in.

* * *

"Sam, come here and help me pick a movie to watch."

I bounced into Carly's bed from her in ground trampoline and snagged the laptop from her.

"Holy fuck Shay, have you watched everything on Webflicks?"

I scrolled through the entire list of movies available and noticed every other film was marked with a "watched" box.

"Hey don't judge me, I needed something to do on the plane ride from friggin' Europe!"

I laughed and continued to scroll through the list.

"I notice you've watched everything but the horror section. Afraid to watch a scary movie in the middle of the clouds? Next to your father?"

I continued to tease her until she turned bright red.

"You know how I feel about those movies. I also only watch them with you."

I smirked and clicked on "The Lost Souls of Yesterday" as I sat back and got comfortable.

"Well this is your lucky day because we're watching a horror flick. And don't argue with me cupcake, you've watched everything else on this list and I don't want you to spoil anything for me."

She giggled as she realized she was defeated and snuggled next to me.

We continued to lay in a friendly, cuddly position for the majority of the film. The movie was pretty great although the daffodil next to me was having a hard time watching the gory wonder that is "The Lost Souls of Yesterday". Eventually she had enough and shoved her face into my neck.

"Oh come on!" I scoffed. "It's just getting good."

She shook her head while it rested against my pulse point. I shrugged and continued watching the movie until I felt a thin pair of lips beginning to peck at my collarbone while Christopher Ferris slashed the heads of the innocent.

My heart rate began to rise as she made her way up to my jawline, pecking at it and caressing it with her shaky fingers. Eventually we laid face to face.

I stared into her lustful eyes asking her not to do this. Instead, she delicately put her lips against mine. Her lips tasted like sweet, ripe mangoes, much like Cat's juicy pineapple ones. This only made me want to continue to kiss her. I tried to push her off of me and run out of the room, but the warm familiarity made my body tense and freeze yet melt against her and the small parts of exposed skin that were pressed against mine.

We laid there, engaging in steamy touching and kissing in the dim light provided by the horror movie playing on Carly's laptop. Feelings of lust and memories outweighed those of guilt and regret and I did nothing to stop it. I wanted to break free but I felt pinned down and defeated. Mainly because somehow I saw this coming. Luckily I came to my senses when my phone dropped on the floor and displayed a picture of Cat on the lock screen.

At this point, Carly was beginning to remove her clothes, and that's where I drew the line.

"Carly." I said breathlessly in between kisses.

"What?"

She stopped kissing me only to pull her shirt over her head and attempt to remove mine.

"I can't do this."

She sat on top of me, panting and her hands resting on my half exposed stomach.

"But, why? I mean.. You were really into it."

I eyed her shirtless figure admiringly.

"I was. I am, it's just.. Cat. It's not fair to her. Or you really. I can't get myself into this kind of trouble."

By now she had caught her breath.

"You know, after this week I figured this is what you wanted. All that subtle flirting and friendly cuddling, you don't just do that to someone you don't want to sleep with. I thought things were going back to normal. You and me. I'm back, Sam."

I stared at the rolling credits on the laptop screen and closed it.

"I realize you're back, Carly. I realized things were going back to normal, but not relationship normal, friendship normal. Friends cuddle, you said that yourself. And flirting? I was just being nice. I.. I did love you once cupcake, and maybe I still do and maybe it'll never go away, but I'm committed to someone else now. You left me, and I moved on. I expected you to do the same. I've given my word to someone else and I can't fuck that up just because you expect me to let you romantically barge back into my life."

She put her head down and sighed.

"I'm not trying to be selfish. I'm really not. But after I had been in Italy for a while, I realized the mistake I made. Obviously I couldn't just walk back home. I never told you about my feelings because I knew you had moved on. When I came back I called you with intentions of friendship, but once I was around you again I got overwhelmed with old feelings. Laughing, joking, teasing, and cuddling, it all felt so right. Didn't you feel it Sam? Didn't you miss it? Miss us?"

I clenched my jaw before speaking.

"I did, Carly. Perhaps I still do. That's probably why I didn't stop you right when you started kissing me. My feelings for you are most likely everlasting, we both know that, but Cat-"

"So act on them Sam! Maybe if we get this out of our systems, the desire will diminish. Maybe if we do this, we can stop lying to ourselves. You can continue loving Cat with a clear conscience. I love you, and I want you. Badly. And I feel terrible about it, but if I can't feel you this way again I'll never be able to live peacefully as your friend. Please, Sam."

I couldn't help but think she might be right. The whole clear conscience thing really got to me. I do love Cat, with all my heart, and Carly made me feel as though I couldn't continue doing so without feeding this everlasting memory from my past for one last night.

I continued my messy thinking until I chuckled and came to an educated conclusion.

"That's bullshit." I said mildly angry. "Sleeping with me isn't going to fix any feelings you have towards me, it's going to make them worse. I'm not going to just backstab Cat like that. I've fucked up too much and I'm not ruining that for sex with an old flame. When you left, you took every chance you had with me. I will happily be your friend but I won't fuck you for your own pleasure, so how about we forget this happened, and go on with our lives, alright?"

To avoid further conversation and to strengthen my point I picked her up off of me and walked to the bathroom locking the door behind me. I had picked up my phone from the floor and clutched it in my hand while staring at Cat's picture. Meanwhile, Carly sat on her bed, still shirtless, and totally defeated.

After some time had passed I came out of the bathroom to a dark room and Carly fast asleep, or at least pretending to be. I crawled in next to her, but still kept my distance. By the time I had cooled down from our discussion I couldn't work up the courage to speak to Cat, considering I made out with Carly not too long before.

I laid in bed thinking I could've been having sex at that moment with someone I used to love, and that thought was scary. I could've ruined everything just by one small decision.

We both laid next to each other for the remainder of the night. Probably neither of us were sleeping. I had one final day left in Seattle before my flight back home and I didn't want to leave on bad terms.

I'll make this right in the morning, but I won't give myself up.

* * *

The night had uncomfortably passed, and again I awoke to the smell of breakfast.

As usual, I got ready for the day ahead minus giving Cat a call. Even though I denied the sex, I still kissed Carly and speaking to Cat without her knowing I betrayed her doesn't sit well with me.

I got dressed and slowly made my way down the stairs. I peeked around the corner and Carly was frying eggs in the kitchen.

"Well good morning Sam!"

I gasped as Spencer walked out of the hallway coming from his room, freshly showered and dressed.

"Jesus Spence, you scared the shit out of me."

I came down the rest of the stairs at normal speed and walked into the kitchen with him.

"Sorry. I thought you saw me."

He took a paper plate full of food and headed towards the door.

"Spencer," Carly said sternly. "Where are you going?"

"I've got business to take care of kiddo. I'll be back later. Have fun you two."

He winked and rushed out of the apartment.

I leaned against the table as I gathered my plate of food in silence. She did the same and we both sat down.

"Sam."

"Carly."

She sighed and put her hand on my forearm.

"I want to apologize for my behavior last night. I was being selfish, despite what I said. If I'm ever going to keep you as a friend I should respect your relationship. I'm sorry for trying to force you into it. You're a good person Sammy, you're a good girlfriend. I just need to understand that you're not mine anymore. I don't know if you're going to tell Cat what happened last night, but if you do, I hope it doesn't ruin anything."

I stared at her as she spoke. The kitchen light made her face glow and her lips shine. She's beautiful, but she's not for me.

"I accept your apology. I also understand where you're coming from. Before, I would've done the same exact thing. I would've attempted to win you back despite your wishes. I'm just glad you realized what you did. As for Cat, I'm definitely going to tell her. Otherwise, our relationship wouldn't be able to grow. I don't know how that'll work out, but I need to tell her regardless."

She smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"I can see in your eyes how much you love her Sam. They light up whenever you hear or speak her name. I'm happy you found someone who can give you their everything. You deserve it. You deserve each other."

I blushed and looked down at my food. For some reason I wasn't too hungry.

"I'm lucky, I'll tell you that."

We laughed and continued our day with peace in both heart and mind. At night, we stayed in and watched a movie with Spencer. It felt nice to bond with the Shays. They'll always be my family.

My final day in Seattle was perfect, except the thought that I had explaining to do once I got home. But other than that, I was happy.

* * *

The next morning was a busy one. I had a flight to Los Angeles to catch, but as much as I missed my girlfriend I didn't want to leave my best friend. The past week was unforgettable.

"Sam you're going to be late!" Carly called from outside the bathroom.

"I'm coming! Just give me a sec!" I clutched my phone in my hand deciding whether to call Cat or not. I hadn't spoken to her in almost two days and my inbox was ridden with worried messages and missed calls, but she knew I was coming in today.

I made up my mind and dialed her number.

"Sam!"

Her sweet voice filled me with painful guilt.

"Hey, Cat. I'm sorry for not talking to you lately, I've just been dealing with some stuff and-"

"It's okay Sammy. I'm just glad you're okay. I would've called Carly but I don't have her number. I really miss you lovely."

I almost started to cry because of how undeserving I am of her. I needed her in my arms.

"Heh, I miss you too baby. I'm flying back home today. Not too long now. I'll call you when I land, okay?"

She giggled with utter excitement.

"Okay Sam. I'll see you in a bit. Mwah!"

She hung up the phone before I could send her a kiss back. My mouth felt dirty so I brushed my teeth before I went downstairs.

"About time." Carly joked.

"Yeah yeah, let's go."

We hopped into Spencer's car yet again, riding to the airport the same way we rode home the day I arrived.

When we made it to my terminal, we started saying goodbye.

"See you soon kid, it was nice having you back home." Spencer hugged me like a sister, and I hugged him back tightly.

"Thanks for having me Spence. It was great."

He smiled and waved goodbye as he walked away, leaving Carly and I alone once again.

"I can't believe it's been a week already." Carly said as she hugged me around my shoulders.

"I know, time flies. I'll come back though."

She loosened her grip and rested her arms around my neck. My hands met her waist and we smiled at each other.

"That better be a promise."

"Of course it is."

We stood hugging a long time. When we pulled apart, I made a split second decision. She looked into my eyes for a brief second and I leaned in to kiss her. I felt her confusion and uneasiness through her lips, but eventually she melted.

"What was that?" she asked shakily and blushing.

"Something I know you wanted. A real, genuine kiss. Not a sloppy lustful one."

She smiled and shook her head.

"You're an amazing girl, Samantha Puckett."

"So are you, Carly Shay."

I kissed her on the cheek and gathered my things. Before I knew it I was sitting in my seat getting ready to take off.

I stared out the window thinking about the past week. It was fun. I got rich. I mended a broken friendship. I found my happiness. What happened with Carly is something that can easily be looked over, in my head. I know our relationship is strong enough to get through this. I just hope Cat can understand my actions. I hope she realizes I chose her.

I hope she realizes I chose us.

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Like, really. I took a break for a while because I was getting nowhere with this, and it helped. The next chapter will definitely be full of Puckentine goodness. Please let me know what you guys are thinking, I'd really appreciate it. :) I take all of your reviews into consideration. Thanks you guys. P. S., The Puckentine community on Tumblr has decided to personally write season two of Sam & Cat. I haven't looked into the specifics, but if you're interested you should go check out the tag on Tumblr for more info! Their first episode premieres soon. You could have a say in what situations our dynamic duo gets into! Until next time, Puckentine lives! **


End file.
